


Marry You

by Toyabear



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon is BAMF, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes love and then comes...a song?! What is Damon Salvatore up to now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me. If they did, well, Elena and Stefan would probably be permanently gone. And Bamon 5evah so, y'know. On with the show! Or fic or something. Oh yeah, I don't own the song or Bruno Mars either. Sad panda is sad.

“Thanks again, Lucy. She’ll never see this coming.” Damon’s electric blue eyes gleamed. “Anytime, Demon.” Lucy’s voice belayed her words. An affectionate smile took the bite of her statement. Damon sighed inwardly. That same smile ghosted on Bonnie’s face whenever he’d done something stupid. “Anything for your-what did you call her? Oh yea, your little Bon-Bon.”Lucy smirked. “And don’t forget the video.” Damon rolled his eyes. “Even if you didn’t hex me to an inch of my life if I should renege on our contract, I’m sure someone will be filming my humiliation anyways. And well, it’s for Bonnie. She deserves it.” Lucy’s expression softened at the genuine love that flooded Damon’s face when he mentioned his girlfriend. She patted his pale cheek. “Go get her tiger,” she chirped.  
BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD  
“This date went a hell of a lot better than our first,” Bonnie remarked. The two were walking down the street after leaving the restaurant. “I second that motion,” Damon responded flashing Bonnie his signature smirk. Their first date had been a literal disaster. That night had ended in plenty of aneurisms and even a broken wrist for Damon. Bonnie hadn’t sustained any injuries that night. Most people were astounded that they had even attempted a second date after that perilous first. The couple had just shrugged it off and pointed out that since everything had already gone wrong they were in the clear. Their optimism notwithstanding, three years later and they were still going strong so there must have been a little bit of truth to that outrageous statement. Bonnie inwardly marveled at the fact that despite all evidence to the contrary they were actually well-suited. She found someone who relished all the love she had to give, and Damon had someone that would put him first. And it had only gotten better when they moved away from Mystic Falls and the drama that had ruled their past.  
Every year on their anniversary they took turns deciding what activity to do. This year was Damon’s turn and he insisted on re-doing their first date. Next on the agenda was a romantic walk through the park. They had only been strolling along for a few minutes when things got weird.  
Bonnie stopped on the path, “Damon, do you hear that?” Damon feigned ignorance, looking around quizzically. “I don’t hear anything. Why?” Bonnie narrowed her eyes. “You mean to tell me, Mr. Vampire, that you don’t hear music? In a deserted park?” Damon appeared to ponder her statement. “Yep, yes, I believe that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Bonnie gave a little grunt of annoyance, “Argh! You’re so…impossible!” She stomped ahead on the path. Damon took the opportunity to toss a small smashed amulet into a nearby bush. Just in time too, because Bonnie whirled around suspiciously when she heard the leaves rustle. Damon schooled his features into a long perfected look of innocence. His girlfriend eyed him suspiciously. “It’s getting louder,” she whined. He scoffed. “It’s supposed to.” He grinned and winked at her. “Come here baby, let’s dance.” Bonnie started smiling and walked back to Damon. “You’re ridiculous,” she grumbled. He pulled her into his arms and held her close and started to sway. Leaning down he whispered, “But you still love me.” She shivered. “It’s a beautiful night,” Bonnie started at the unexpected lyrics. Damon spun her, still singing. “Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.” “Damon,” Bonnie huffed incredulously. “What is goin-“ “Is it the look in your eye?” He sang across her, “or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” Bonnie burst into laughter, shaking her head. Gazing fondly at her crazy boyfriend she resolved to go with the flow.  
He spun her around, singing, “Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we go, oh, oh, oh…No one will know oh, oh, oh…Oh, come on, girl.” Hoisting her up, he placed her on top of the bench and hopped up next to her. “Who cares if we’re trashed gotta pocket full of cash we can blow oh, oh, oh, shots of Patron and its on girl.” Swinging his legs around he hopped off of the back and motioned for her to follow. “Damon,” Bonnie said laughing, “this is getting ridiculous.” He shrugged. “Just jump Bonnie.” Rolling her eyes she did as requested. Just then, Stefan, Matt, and Tyler strolled into view-singing. “Don’t say no, no, no, no-no; just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; and we’ll go, go, go, go-go.” Damon spun around and picked up from the guys, “If you’re ready, like I’m ready.” He reached into his back pocket, and knelt on the ground. Bonnie blinked. “Damon…what…” Her mouth fell open and she started to speak but didn’t produce any sound. She felt as if she were incapable of doing anything but staring at the ring in front of her. And the ring was gorgeous, antique rose gold setting with a fiery opal in the center flanked by four small brilliant diamonds, two on each side. “Bonnie,” Damon murmured, “Don’t cry.” In retrospect, that may have been the wrong thing to say because she only cried harder. Enveloping her into his arms, he huffed. “Fine, next time I’ll pick Train instead.” Bonnie choked and started laughing. “Give me my ring, you goofball,” Bonnie giggled. “But judgy,” Damon pouted, “you haven’t said the magical words yet.” She smiled and reached up to caress his face. “Yes, Damon, I’ll marry you,” she replied sweetly.  
BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB  
Lucy watched the YouTube posting of Damon’s proposal. He really was a goofball. Smiling proudly, she whispered to the screen, “Be happy, cuz.”  
Fin  
Lyrics courtesy of azlyrics.com  
Marry you by Bruno Mars


End file.
